escape_from_tarkovfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch 0.7.4.972
---- Developer Note Dear players, we would like to inform you that we are aware of the existing problems and are working steadily for implementation of reliable and high-performance networking code. Our upcoming updates are aimed at improving quality and speed of the network communication in game. ---- Added: *Increased weapon sway in the unaimed mode to reduce the hip-fire accuracy *New helmet 6B47 *NSPU-M Night scope *The Rotor 43 tube adapter for AS Val *Surefire XC1 Tactical flashlight *Glock Tactical GL21 combined flashlight and laser designator block *Hera Arms CQR Tactical grip *Hera Arms CQR Pistol grip *Vendetta precision VP-09 Muzzle brake *Added mechanics for weapons mods exception and installation prevention. At the moment, for test purposes, it is only implemented on the new weapons and mods. *Added 5 new Therapist quests *Added maps of “Azure Coast” health resort and the Shoreline location *New trader, Mechanic Glock 17 Gen3 9x19 in standard issue kit and over 30 mods for it, including: *Alpha Wolf threaded barrel for Glock 9x19 manufactured by Lone Wolf *Threaded barrel for Glock 9x19 manufactured by Double Diamond *Threaded barrel for Glock 9x19 manufactured by Salient Arms *Barrel with compensator for Glock 17 9x19 *Glock 9x19 Viper Cut slide *Glock Alpha Wolf slide *Glock Alpha Wolf Custom slide *Glock Zev Tech Hex Gen3 slide *Glock Zev Tech Hex Spartan slide *PS9 polymer80 slide *Double Diamond 9x19 flash hider *Decelerator 3 Port 9x19 Compensator *Alpha Wolf bullnosed 9x19 Compensator *Carver Custom 4 Port 9x19 Compensator *Lone Wolf 9 9x19 Compensator *Strike Industries G4 slide compensator 9x19 *Pmag GL9 9x19 magazine *SGMT Drum mag for Glock 9x19, 50 rounds capacity *"Big Stick" magazine for Glock 9x19 *Glock ZEV Tech Front sight *Glock ZEV Tech Rear sight *Dead Ringer Snake Eye Glock front sight *Dead Ringer Snake Eye Glock rear sight *Truglo TFX Glock front sight *Truglo TFX Glock rear sight *Aimtech Glock base mount *Aimtech Tiger Shark mount *UM Tactical UM3 mount *Fischer Development FD917 silencer *Pachmayr Tactical rubberized plate Optimizations: *Server performance optimization *The first iteration of the network code optimization is complete Fixed: *Visual artifacts when switching magnification modes on certain optical sights *Insurance now displays the correct time remaining until return, if it exceeds the 24 hours *Fixed bugs with gaining trader loyalty levels and its correct display on screen *Quick access pane is now properly displayed in the raid with the option "always show UI elements" *The Complete and OK buttons are no longer duplicated *The stack separation window now shows the total number of stack items (previously capped at to 4 characters) *Location deployment time increased to 20 seconds *When moving from the letter, money is now moved to the stash via CTRL + CLICK *At the lobby screen, your friends now appear just below your nickname *At the item transfer screen, you can now open containers, vests, backpacks, etc. *The number of deaths and kills in the statistics is no longer duplicated *Now the kill counts correctly if the victim has died from subsequent bleeding *Fixed a glitch that allowed using a weapon from secure container *Fixed other glitches, allowing the use of a weapon that cannot be subsequently looted *Fixed various bugs that reduced the game performance *Adjusted the prone character physics (the ability to see through walls while prone) *Fixed unarmed character animation Changes: *Reduced value of dogtags by 30% *Reduced characteristics of some helmets and body armor *Increased the damage of 9x19mm cartridges *Changed the spawn chances for certain items *Increased image saturation *ALT + click now sets equipment into the free character slot *Changed priority of item moving *CTRL + CLICK now moves any magazine immediately into the vest/chest rig *Any item obtained through trade or modification of weapons will be moved to character’s stash *Character can try to jump with broken legs or legs with 0 hp, takes damage when landing *You can no longer hold breath without aiming *Friends are displayed on top of the global chat *Changed the relation between stamina recovery and the amount of stamina remaining, depending on the amount of energy the character has. At 0 energy stamina recovers more slowly and being spent faster Category:Patch notes